Best SpongeBob
On-Screen Appearance Here I Am! Best SpongeBob appears out of a surprise egg, entering the match. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Magic TV A TV appear, and a clay character comes out of it. These clay characters work as assists for Best SpongeBob Clay Plankton - Slings hot sauce all over the place Clay SpongeBob - Sets down a pizza oven. The oven will explode after a few seconds, sending the pizza on it flying. Clay Patrick - Patrick will eat any item or projectile thrown towards him. After a five items, he'll barf out the items. Characters barfed on will be slowed. The barf will disappear after twenty seconds or if the character is KO'd. Clay Gary - Gary will just slowly move along the stage. Side Special - Angry Birds Spongebob Best SpongeBob turns into an Angry Bird and flings himself at the opposing player. This attack hurts Best SpongeBob on impact of the character or whatever he lands on. Up Special - Sponge Bro Best SpongeBob switches to a Mario costume. This attack is a slower version of Mario's Up B. Down Special - Best Patty Wagon Best SpongeBob hops in the Patty Wagon. The sandwhich car can be controlled by the analog stick. After five moves, it will explode. Final Smash - The Wild Animal Train The Wild Animal Train will slowly move across the stage, harming anyone who's dumb enough to touch it. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Eee!" Star KOSFX: "Whoooooaaa!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: *Tells a Random Joke* Sd: Hi, Everyone! Dn: *Spongebob ABCs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye!" Victory 2: "Wow! I was so fast!" Victory 3: *Hugging Angry Birds* Victory 4: (Against Best Pinkie Pie) "Ha! You can't ween!" Victory 4: (Against SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gasps* "It's you!" Lose/Clap: *Horribly Disfigured* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Weak Punches *Dash Attack - Hot Wheels SpongeBob Car *Forward tilt - Strong Punch *Up tilt - Hulk Hands *Down tilt - Spider-Man Spider Web *Side Smash - Cranky Mr. Krabs *Up Smash - 5 Little SpongeBobs Jumping on the Bed *Down Smash - Shoots a Gun after saying "I'm Gonna Kill Yooooou" Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Throws a Kinder Egg *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Jellyfishing Net *Pummel - Net suffocates player *Forward Throw- Headbutt *Back Throw - Headbutt *Up Throw - Slow Throw *Down Throw - Stomp Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Jellyfish Victory Music Spongebob Finger Family Instrumental Kirby Hat cracked yellow egg hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "I'm SpungeBawb SquarePaaaans!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take The Good With The Bad) Best SpongeBob accompanies MS Paint Guy in wacky antics to catch up with the rest of the Lawlers. Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Eggy Patty Pawlette Swaps *Green and Purple (Hulk SpongeBob/G) *Green with Blue and Brown Overalls Shirt (Bob) *Orange and Purple with Red Bowtie and Purple Hat (spomgnob) *Purple Pants with Pink Tie *Black Pants with Blue Tie *Red and Black (Deadpool SB/R) *Cyan and Brown (Squidward/B) Trivia *In Best SpongeBob's moveset video, he and his bro, MS Paint Guy are depicted as rivals, however they are actually best bros. The reason why they pulled off this stunt was to help Xander Mobus/The Announcer get Lawl Liquid Crystal more ratings. **This is a reference to fake wrestling. Video TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Joke Category:SpongeBob Parody! Category:Male Category:Stupid Characters Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Parody Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Father Category:Best Character Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Cringey Characters Category:Random Category:Sponge Category:Ugly Characters Category:Violent Category:Egg Category:WTF Characters